The Fault Within Me
by x filelover 777
Summary: Seventeen year old Jason Lane who after developing Super hearing found out he was Superman/ Clark's child is sent tumbling into a world of tights, responsibility, and deception. More Info inside. Not really crossover. just SR/Smallvile in same universe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I've had this idea after re-watching Superman Returns. I was really interested in Jason so I wrote this story to see where it took him. This would have Smallville and Superman Returns in the same universe. So I would be tweaking Lex Luthor's role in SR. Some Smallville stories will be tweaked a bit so they could have a reason to mention them and not just have them randomly said. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I'm sorry it's full of Fluffiness between the two characters. The rest of the chapters will hopefully be darker. Once again I hope you like it.

I hope to read your comments and I do take criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If so the superman storyplots would be very repetitive and filled with cliché action stuff XD

I stood at in the roof of a building staring down at the city below him. I brushed the tear that had slipped from my eye without me able to hold it back. My super hearing had kicked in and I could hear everything literarily: a baby crying, a car honking, someone switching channels, two people having a conversation. It wasn't why I was crying. The super hearing was bearable but what wasn't was how his mother had deceived both Richard and Me. I believed that Richard was my father until my mother just recently told me the truth. That Clark was actually my father and that Clark was superman but I already knew that. I guess you couldn't be babysat by him and not pickup on a few things. Then, I heard it. A woman crying for help. He clenched his fist and yelled loudly, "I CANT HELP!" That's when he lost it and began pouring out the tears. The truth was that the only thing that had kicked in was the super hearing and nothing else it pained him to hear someone in trouble but be unable to help.

I heard steps behind me and jumped in surprised as if I had been caught doing something wrong.

"Who are you?" he heard a girl's voice ask. I rapidly wiped my eyes and turned around and was surprised to see a girl about my age. She had blond hair a little below her shoulder and had green eyes. She looked at me accusingly.

"Who are you?" I asked in return.

"I asked you first. Plus this is my midnight hangout."

"Im Jason K…..Jason Lane." I said softly.

The girl smiled and said, "Lane as in Lois Lane?" She took out a piece of newspaper from her pack pocket and unfolded it. The headline was: "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman." There's was a picture of superman smiling with his arms crossed on the cover. I bit the inside of my check and said, "Yeah."

"I love her articles. So what are you doing in this shady part of the city?"

"Trying to escape my father's shadow."

Why am I doing this? It's not like my mother said I had to be this great hero she just said that superman/Clark Kent was my father and that Richard wasn't. That's why she had wanted my name to stay Lane-White.

The blonde chuckled. "Aren't we all? What's yours? A corrupt government official or a criminal mastermind?"

I had to think about that one for a moment. Clark Kent was…Clark Kent. I wasn't worried about that part. What worried me was his kryptonian side: Superman. Superman the one who always saved the day, never disappointed anyone, and who set an example to everyone.

I've never saved the day. I had asthma (go figure). I've disappointed Grandpa Lane when he saw me looking at college brochures. He had asked me where the army ones where then I told him I didn't want to join the army. Right away I knew I had made a mistake from the broken look in his eye. He made a joke about it, but the hurt had been done. I bit my tongue harder at the thought.

"Well he's an all American guy. He's got high morals and values. You know the goody good shoes."

She laughed. "Ugh, those are the worst," she said this with a tone of sarcasm.

"Sorry. Kind of make a big deal out of my small problems."

"Don't worry that's why they're problems."

"What's you name anyways?" I asked curiously

"I'm Lena….Luthor," she emphasized her last name.

"Should I know that name?"

"Hopefully? No."

"Ah."

There was an awkward moment of silence between us. Should I keep on talking or do I wait for her? I decided to risk it as I asked, "Do you know any good hotel slash motel around here?"

"Yeah…well kind of. There's one around the corner called Lodger's Inn. No five star material but livable Plus they have a free continental breakfast."

I smiled. "Thanks." I put on my backpack and was about to climb down the metal ladder but stopped and looked at Lena. "Where are you staying at?"

"Well there's this bench in the park that ive had my eye on for a while now. I hope the baglady left already."

I sighed. "Want to come with me? I can't afford much but beats sleeping on the streets."

She smiled brightly. "Are you sure you aren't some sort of perv?"

"As sure that I know Lois Lane is my mother."

"Well then okay."

She followed me down and then guided me to a decent looking two story motel. She stayed outside while I went inside.

If I wanted to stay more than a week all I could afford was a one bed room with a bathroom, and TV and thank god an air conditioner.

I went outside and told Lena the news. She smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, I choose quantity over quality."

She shrugged, put on her backpack, and followed me to the second floor to the last room. The room wasn't spacious nor that small. I set my backpack down on the table. I sat down on the only chair and Lena sat on the edge of the bed.

"If we're going to sleep together we have to know more about each other…"

"Whoa who said anything about sleeping together?"

"Then I'll sleep on the floor since you paid for the room."

I chuckled. She knew I would insist she take the bed while I slept on the floor, but she wasn't going to hear it. The bed was size full so our shoulders would be touching some of the time…

"Okay, what game?"

"50 questions I'll start first. What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Um…cookie and cream. What's your age?"

"Seventeen and you?"

"Same. Favorite season?"

"Winter. Are you like a smart-ass person?"

"Well not really. I'm smart but I'm also lazy…"

"Says the guy who has _Einstein's theories_ in his backpack" she sang.

I narrowed my eyes. "You opened my backpack?" I asked accusingly.

"Well we are sleeping together."

"But you didn't know that then…"

She shrugged with a smile. I sighed, "Let's just keep on playing."

"Gladly" she responded. We played into the wee hours of the morning. Having too much fun, with our back and forth questions and answers. She laughed at some of my answers calling me a dork and _I _laughed at hers. We decided to go to bed. I felt her warm shoulder resting on mine and I fell asleep peacefully with a smile on my face.

I woke up in the morning to find Lena was gone from the bed. I sighed and droppe my head back to the pillow. Typical, I thought. I didn't bother to get out of my pajamas as I went to the lobby. To my surprise Lena was already down eating a waffle. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey look Mr. Spoiled Rich Boy finally woke up" she said sarcastically. I ignored her as I went to serve myself cereal. I came back and sat down on the chair in front of her.

"Trust me I'm not rich and I'm definitely not spoiled."

"Yeah you are. Trust me nothing says rich as much as coming down to the lobby in your pajamas and with perfect bed hair." I just laughed and mumbled, "Whatever."

When we finished eating we went back to our room and changed to our bathing suits. She had on a red and blue stripped bikini. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of cathing me staring so I looked straight ahead into her eyes. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a t-shirt and put it on.

She smiled as she saw my puzzled expression. "To many pervs," she simply explained. We raced down to the pool. But something felt wrong as I felt everything around me turn into a blur. I immediately stopped and realized I was already in the pool area. I looked down at myself in amazement. More powers were coming in… I was turning more like him….

Lena came behind me out of breath. "wow track star much?"

"I'm s-sorry."

"It's okay, just warn me next time." I nodded even though I didn't know when something like this was going to happen and it scared me.

We spend the whole morning and part of the afternoon at the pool. When we were walking back to the room, she laughed, "You look like a tomato."

I felt myself turning redder. "You too."

"Pssht. It looks hot on me though." I just laughed shaking my head. That night we went to an amusement park. We shared a cotton candy and took turns feeding each other. She laughed and gently punched me on the shoulder when I smeared a piece of it on her nose.

When we were going down on the roller coaster she wrapped her hands around me and buried her head on my shoulder. At that moment I felt my heart beating faster and my stomach ached.

"Tomorrow I'm going to take you to my most favorite place in the world." I told her later that night when we were watching an action movie with John Travolta.

"Let me guess the museum?"

"No" I said it in a tone that made it seem as if it had been a possibility.

"Then?" she asked not taking her eyes off the TV.

"The roof of the Daily Planet, It's beautiful during the night."

"One problem Sherlock, it's closed during the night." She said amused.

"Well my mother is the famous Lois Lane and it helps if your grandfather is Perry White." I said as I took out the key from my pocket.

She smiled but she wasn't looking at the key but at me. "You're willing to get caught by your mom or your dad or grandfather or that guy Clark who you admire just to show me around?"

I nodded. "It's a risk worth taking."

She giggled. "You're really are something Jason Lane." I turned off the TV leaving the room in complete darkness.

"Good night" I told her.

"Night" she replied.

I felt her knuckles light graze mine. I decided to take a risk and grabbed her hand. Our fingers interlocked. I couldn't see her face but I as I fell asleep I was sure she was smiling. We were woken up by a knock. I jumped out of the bed in shock.

"Who is it?" Lena asked.

I shrugged. Was I willing to open the doors? What if it were the cops? The peephole…I bit my tongue as I realized the door didn't have one. If I peeked through the window they'll see me. As if by instinct I opened the door to reveal a tall man in a long coat with big glasses and a goofy smile.

"Clark? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry guys I haven't posted up the new chapter. My internet is all screwy. I'm really trying my best on chapter 2. I want to take my time on it. You know what they say quality over quantity. Any questions or suggestions or you want to discuss stuff or talk with me, just leave a comment or PM me. This is just a quick update top tell you guys I haven't given up on the story. There are some amazing directions I want to take with the story. I'll leave now before I just ramble on.

-lewis


	3. Chapter 3

Continuity explanation : Superman returns happened a month after the events in Superman 2.

Clark looked at me and then at Lena who had quickly gotten up from bed and was putting her jeans over her pajama shorts. "We didn't do anything." I assured him.

"I know." Clark said. "I need to talk to you…privately."

"Sure, just give me a sec?"

Clark nodded. I closed the door and looked at Lena. "He looks like a nice guy." She commented.

Feeling that Clark was going to take me somewhere without a second thought I told Lena. "Hey if I um I don't come back you can stay here an extra night…"

"Will I ever see you again?" she interrupted me.

"Come to the Planet tonight around nine-ish."

Lena smiled. She came towards me and gave me a kiss on the check. "I'll miss you," she truthfully said.

"Me too. Bye"

"Bye"

I got my backpack and walked of the room where Clark was patiently waiting for me.

"Your mom has been worried about you Jason."

"She should be." I answered kind of snobbish.

"why did you run away?" he asked as we began walking downstairs to the parking lot

"I don't know. I just couldn't deal with knowing that you're my father." I lied not wanting to admit my problem to him.

"Really? You've spent more time with me that with Richard."

"You're right." I sighed. "It's just that I heard someone crying for help and I couldn't do anything…"

"It's natural your abilities haven't all kicked on."

"No it's not that. I just don't want to have all this responsibility to choose who lives and dies."

"A man once told me 'with great power comes great responsibility.*' These abilities don't come without a price. "

"I don't want them."

"But _they_ chose you."

"You're so full of clichés." We laughed. Then I asked seriously. "How can you deal with it? Doesn't it ever get to you? That a lot of people believe in you and you might screw up?"

We sat on the park bench. Clark took off his hat and placed it on his lap. "You know there was a time in my life where no one believed in me. In my senior year I played football. During one of the games I injured another player. Someone who was much bigger than me. Everyone thought I was on steroids. There was only one person who believed in me…Jason Teague, the assistant coach…"

"You're good at changing the subject. Mom's right you don't like to express your 'feelings' and 'emotions'"

"You want the truth? I am afraid that my actions might get someone hurt or even dead. I also live with the guilt of knowing that somewhere someplace there's somebody I didn't save. I like to think its faith that even it controls me from being at a certain place. Like if it was meant to happen no matter what…"

He stared of at the distance. I focused on a squirrel trying to open up a nut but couldn't no matter how hard he banged his head against it.

"She's pretty. What's her name?" he asked curiously.

"Lena… Luthor." I said.

"What?" he looked at me worried." As in: President Lex _Luthor?"_

Shit. How come I didn't think about it before? I thought it was a coincidence….Luthor was a common name wasn't it? But yet it had to be. "What would she be doing in Metropolis?"

Clark disappeared for a split second and was back in his Superman Costume. "That's not what worries me. Lex never had a daughter…."

Superman grabbed me by the wrist and we flew up. My hair blew back. I couldn't help but open my mouth at the speed we were flying at. In around seven minutes we arrived at the Justice League Headquarters orbiting 22300 miles above Earth. We walked in.

"It's usually quite around here this time of day." He explained the lack of activity. He sat in front of a big computer screen. He pressed a few commands on the keyboard. A blond woman appeared across the screen.

"Hello Ch-Watchtower." He greeted her.

She smiled so wide that her gums showed. "Hello Superman." She directed her green eyes towards me. "And Jason." It was weird how she knew my name but she was after all 'watchtower' I think it's her job to know things like this. Although I had never heard of her, I had heard of Oracle but never of her.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"Does he know?" she asked Superman.

"Yes, apparently for some time now."

"Ah well, welcome to the business."

"Thanks." I didn't know how to feel about being part of the 'business' though.

"So what does my favorite Superhero need? Or are you just here for a friendly chat?"

"I wish. I need information on our favorite bad guy."

"What's Lex up to this time?" she asked.

"I don't know. Jason here met someone: Lena Luthor."

I heard the click clack of Watchtower's fast typing. Then two minutes later she responded, "Homeschooled until freshman year then she attended public school where she received straight A's until she was a junior where she went back to home school, then this year she appeared to have disappeared from the grid."

"But is she….Luthor's daughter? " I intervened.

"I can't assure u that. No luck on her birth certificate…."

"It makes sense." Superman said who apparently was in his own world until this point. "Around the time Zod attacked the Earth and I became human. Helen Bryce had come back to Lex's life. She took advantage of Lex having amnesia and told him that even though they had problems before she wanted to try again…"

"She disappeared six months after your disappearance. Lex said that they had split up but Helen didn't want to have a public life. So Lex flew her to the Bahamas on her private jet. The pilot confirmed it."

"But you don't believe it? You think he looked her up?"

"Clark when hasn't Billionaire- turned- President done something that has astonished us?"

He nodded. Chloe pressed a few more keys then she grinned. "Found the birth certificate. Helen's the mother but guess who the father is…?"

"Who?" Superman asked curiously.

"None other than and get this: Lionel Luthor."

"Haven't heard that name in 20 years." He said amazed.

Chloe chuckled. "To deny plausibility, if anyone ever found out about her. He could claim Helen cheated on him with his long lost brother or something." I was impressed on how quicly this dou had connected the dots.

"But, why?" asked Superman.

"Now that's the million dollar question." Watchtower said proudly.

"Thanks Watchtower. Now I have to take Jason back to the Planet."

"No problem Clark." She said his name with some sort of comfort as if she had said it a million times before. "Mention to Lois I said hi." Watchtower pressed a key and her image disappeared from the screen.

"Who was that? She seemed nice." I asked curiously.

Superman got up and looked at me. "You never say her. She never talked to you. You never talked to her. I never talked to her and she never talked to me. Okay?" Wow he must really care about her.

"Okay. My lips are sealed."

"Good, I've kept her existence hidden for this long." He got my wrist and said. "Next stop the Planet. Better get your story straight for Lois."

I sighed, wondering how I would survive the next few hours with my Mom's questions.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Guys. I'll probably update every week or maybe less if I'm not busy or more if my internet starts acting up again (hopefully not). Let me know if this chapter is as good as the other one or if it's bad. I take all suggestions, compliments, and complaints into mind.

*I've been working on a story were Superman and Spider-man meet. Probably not going to submit it until it's complete.


End file.
